1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to space based weapon systems and more particularly, relates to a space based orbital kinetic energy weapon system and related methods for implementing and operating the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Throughout the history of armed conflict strategic weapons have evolved to become more powerful, more accurate, and more quickly deployed. The catapult gave rise to the cannon from which artillery eventually evolved. The range and caliber of artillery increased over time but eventually artillery began to reach its practical limit thereby creating the need for a new weapons platform.
New weapons platforms such as bomber airplanes extended the practical limits of artillery. Even though the earliest bombers did not have the destructive power of artillery, they were able to deliver their payload much further than artillery. Bombers progressed in both size and range eventually obtaining the capability of intercontinental warfare in the early 1950s. Like the artillery before them, however, they also reached their practical limit.
Newer weapons systems were developed to overcome the limitations of the bomber including the intercontinental ballistic missile (ICBM). The ICBM was just as powerful as the bomber but with a farther range. The big advantage of this system, however, was the relatively short time needed for the ICMB to reach its target. The bombers, even if kept on flight alert, could not reach a distant target around the world in under 10 hours, whereas an ICBM could reach its target in a little under an hour.
While the ICBM can strike a target anywhere on earth, it has reached its limit regarding the time it takes to engage a selected target. Other more extreme weapons, such as nuclear warheads have politically undesirable ramifications, and the destructive capability of conventional warheads is not appreciably progressing. Thus, there exists an unmet need in the art to deliver destructive energy more efficiently and effectively.